


Richie/Bill In The Movie

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: After Bill and Richie’s fight





	Richie/Bill In The Movie

As the words slip out of Richie’s mouth, he knows he fucked up. But he keeps talking. His best friend just got his arm BROKEN and all Bill can think about is killing that stupid clown? Richie is shocked as he gets stopped and Bill yells in his face, telling him to take it back. He feels his heart race as he gets shoved and it fuels his anger some more. He pushes Bill back and it feels like his heart stops as he’s punched. 

Richie lays on the floor, shocked before he shoots up and starts to come at Bill. He screams at Bill, his body shaking. Bill had always promised to not hurt Richie. To not be everyone else. 

As Beverly screams at them about the reason they stayed alive, Richie can’t help but just glare at Bill. 

“And I’d like to keep it that way.” He mumbles before storming by Bill, picking up his bike and looking back for a second to see Bill’s hurt face before he pedals away. 

Richie blocks out all the sound as he starts moving towards his house, tears in his eyes. He gets to his house and throws his bike to the side of the house. 

“Fuuckk!” He screams out and kicks the bike a little. 

“Richie!” He hears a call and he turns back, his heart sinking as he realizes it’s not Bill. 

“W-What do you want, Stan?” He asks, wiping his face aggressively as he realizes he started crying. Richie Tozier does NOT cry. Stan’s face drops a little as he sees Richie was crying. 

He puts his bike down, not really caring at the moment as Richie starts to sob. Stan hold Richie as he collapses to the floor. 

“H-He p-promised.” Richie chokes out as he sobs. Stan doesn’t say anything and just lets Richie cry to him. It takes a lot for Richie to cry and Stan knows damn well Bill means a lot to Richie. Stan lightly plays with Richie’s hair, knowing just how to calm him down. 

“Look Rich, come stay at my house. We can pack a bag for you and you can stay for a while.” Stan says quietly as Richie calms down. Richie nods and sniffles. 

“T-Thank you, Stan. I love you.” 

“I love you too, buddy. Now let’s go.” Stan smiles and picks up Richie off the ground, heading into Richie’s house. 

Meanwhile, Bill sits with Beverly, his heart feeling like it’s breaking more. He stares into the dirty water, feeling like he messed up. No, he knows he messed up. 

“T-They all h-ha-hate me.” Bill whispers brokenly, tears forming in his eyes again. Beverly shakes her head and moves closer, awkwardly hugging him from the side. At the feeling of her arm around him, Bill breaks down, putting his head in his hands. 

“I-I caused a-ah-all of t-t-th—shit.” Bill sobs even harder, not able to get the words out. Beverly sighs sadly and offers a weak smile. 

“It’ll all be okay by the end of the week. You and Richie didn’t mean it.” She says quietly to him as he starts to calm down. 

“You’re r-right.” He mumbles, leaning into her side hug. He hopes she’s right.   
———————————————————  
Beverly was so wrong. A week turned into two. Two turned into a whole month. No word from Richie. From what Bill heard, Richie and Stan were hanging around together. He heard some girls talking about how they saw ‘fag Richie and his new boyfriend’ making out the day of Stan’s bar mitzvah. Bill’s heart broke in that moment. At least it’s someone that won’t hurt Richie. Not like he did. 

He feels horrible for all he said and he wishes he can take it back. He wants Richie again. He wants the late night phone calls when Richie can’t sleep. He wants Richie making stupid jokes about how hot the girls are as they watch movies late at night. 

Bill sits in his room that night and thinks about his relationship with Richie. It’s a new kind of thing, they’re kids. Bill can’t help but feel something more. Like he didn’t for Georgie. He gasps and sits up. 

‘I’m in love with Richie fucking Tozier’ He thinks.   
———————————————————  
Richie sits on Stan’s bed, leaning against the wall as he watches Stan read. 

“Stan?” Richie says quietly and Stan looks up a little worried. Last time Richie sounded like this, he broke down crying about Bill. 

“Yeah?” Stan mumbles, closing his book and scooting closer to Richie. Richie watches him quietly. He’s happy that he’s had alone time with Stan. He’s tried not to be so annoying with jokes and he can tell Stan likes it a little. He likes that. Because that’s how Bill was. Bill. 

“I’m in love with Bill.” Richie blurts out and Stan stops. He looks up at Richie with wide eyes before smiling. 

“It’s okay, Richie. You and Bill will be back together by the end of this month I bet.” Stan says and side hugs Richie. Richie nods. He needs Bill.   
———————————————————  
Stan is also wrong. School is close to starting and it’s been two months. No Richie and Bill. No losers club.

At this point, Bill thinks he’s losing his mind. He can’t deal without Richie. As he walks to Beverly’s house, he tries to think up a plan. Maybe she can help him. He walks in, cautiously calling her name. He gets confused. She invited him over. He steps towards the bathroom and his eyes widen. Fuck.   
———————————————————  
Bill is desperate and he needs help. He runs and finds Richie, right in the arcade. 

“Richie!” He calls and he notices Richie look at him before he looks back at the game. Bill doesn’t hear much of what Richie says. Something about imagining Bill. 

“It’s got Beverly.” He lets out and he notices Richie stop, abandoning his game. Richie looks at him and Bill almost tears up. He’s missed those eyes. 

They both quickly find Stan, who looks a little shocked to see Bill run behind Richie. As soon as he hears the news, he takes off to get Mike, who calls the rest of the losers to help find Beverly. They’re all talking and Bill nervously walks with Richie, who is quiet. Bill doesn’t like this. He wants the Richie who makes jokes. 

Soon, that Richie is back, but it’s not for Bill, it’s for Eddie, asking for a quarter. Bill can hear the fear in his voice. They’re all scared, but Beverly needs help. Bill gulps nervously and ignores the jealous feeling in his stomach as they start to climb down.   
———————————————————  
Richie watches from the ground as Pennywise holds Bill in a, what looks to be uncomfortable, headlock. He offers to let them go if they leave Bill. He stands. There’s no way in hell he’s leaving the boy he loves. 

“I told you, Bill. This is your fault.” He spats out, trying to ignore the feeling inside him as Bill looks at him with a pained expression. He lists off everything he did for Bill, noticing a bat in the pile of kid’s stuff. He pulls it out and screams out ‘welcome to the losers club, asshole’ before wacking Pennywise across the face. 

Soon, Pennywise is beaten and Richie notices Bill’s attention on something else. He watches as Bill picks up a raincoat. Georgie’s raincoat. Richie sadly walks up to Bill and gets down on his knees beside him, hugging him as he starts to sob. He leans into Richie and turns his head. 

“I’m s-s-s-sorry I cah-caused all of you to almost duh-die. You should’ve left me h-here.” Bill sobs and Richie makes a pained noise. 

“No no, Bill. You were right. It got one of us. We’re the losers club. All seven of us. No one is left behind.” Richie says and pulls Bill to his chest, looking up at Stan who smiles down at Richie. Richie sighs shakily. 

“I love you too much to let something take you away from me.” Richie says quietly and Bill looks up, his face a little red from crying. 

“Y-you l-luh-luh—“ “Yes. Yes I do.” Richie says quietly and Bill smiles, gripping the coat in his hands. 

“I love you too.” Bill mumbles and Richie smiles before looking around, noticing it isn’t the best place to be confessing love. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Richie mumbles, helping Bill up as they all start to head out. Everything would be fine.   
———————————————————  
Richie stares as his wrapped up palm before another is placed into his own. He looks up and smiles at Bill as Eddie wraps his up. Soon, Eddie leaves and the losers disappear one by one, Beverly being last after a long goodbye to Bill. Richie sits with Bill. 

“Are things gonna go back to normal?” Richie asks after a while of silence. Bill looks up at him and gives a soft smile. 

“I bet it will. At least our normal.” Bill jokes and bumps his shoulder lightly against Richie, who laughs loudly. 

“As normal as a night out with your mo—“ Richie’s joke is cut off by a kiss to the lips from Bill. He grins and pulls Bill back, kissing him softly. It seems perfect.   
———————————————————  
After 27 years, it is perfect. Pennywise is gone for good this time. Eddie is hospitalized with an amputated arm(Richie made a joke about him being lucky it’s not his waist), but he’s okay, Stan by his bedside every moment along with Mike. Ben and Beverly left, Richie and Bill hearing later that they have a kid who is named after Richie(who loved it and flaunted it every second). 

As Bill climbs off Richie, mumbling about how guilty he feels, his wife being killed and he’s just running off with his first love. 

“She doesn’t give you good cock. Now does she?” Richie teases and cuddles into Bill, holding Bill’s left hand and kissing the engagement ring. 

“Beep beep Richie.” Bill laughs and Richie smiles. Yeah, it’s all seems perfect now. And it is. It always will be with Bill by his side. And his five other best friends going along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good for y’all.


End file.
